This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the earlier application for European Community Plant Breeders Rights, Application Number 2007/2059 filed Sep. 19, 2007.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and as a hardy perennial for the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’.
‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a greenhouse environment in Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of Dianthus that exhibit unique growth habit and colors. The inventor selected ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ in 2003 for its double flowers that are deep magenta red with a deep port wine colored center.
‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ resulted from the controlled pollination between an unreleased and unpatented Dianthus previously raised by the inventor and known by its code name Dianthus ‘Whet12’ as female parent plant, and an unknown Dianthus as male parent plant.
‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ is distinguishable from the female parent by plant habit and flower size. Whereas both ‘Whet12’ and ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ exhibit deep red flowers, the plant habit of ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ is more compact and the flowers of ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ are more dense by virtue of the closer arrangement of the petals.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ is Dianthus ‘Devon Wizard’ (unpatented). Although ‘Devon Wizard’ and ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ possess similar plant habits and flower forms, the flowers of ‘Devon Wizard’ are distinctly purple in overall color, being comprised of purple-red flowers with a slightly darker center, whereas the flowers of ‘WATERLOO SUNSET’ are deep magenta red with a very dark center.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2003 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.